


A tough night

by Pastel_ellie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), I Love You, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_ellie/pseuds/Pastel_ellie
Summary: Sooo that's the first oneshot I wrote about the TV series (I'm currently reading the book) it's a bit sloppy in my opinion and it might have some grammatical errors(since English isn't my native language) but I liked it. I put together a bunch of dialogue prompts I found on Tumblr and made this.^•^





	A tough night

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that's the first oneshot I wrote about the TV series (I'm currently reading the book) it's a bit sloppy in my opinion and it might have some grammatical errors(since English isn't my native language) but I liked it. I put together a bunch of dialogue prompts I found on Tumblr and made this.
> 
> ^•^

It was a cold autumn afternoon in London, it had just stopped raining so the wind was chilly, people were walking around with their umbrellas still open. The streets were slippery and the cars honking non-stop made the atmosphere more intense than it already was.

Crowley was wearing a long black coat and his typical sunglasses despite the fact that it was a cloudy afternoon, he was facing down, walking in a fast pace.

Just this morning he got into a big fight with Aziraphale and they ended up breaking up, and he left their apartment without taking his keys so he just wandered around on foot.

"I'm so sorry" he uttered as be bumped against someone, he wasn't thinking straight, he was drunk and even though he could sober up he didn't want to.

He just wanted to forget, and drink again and again and again with no end, he was hurt, heartbroken,  empty and he just wanted to drown in his sorrow.

It seemed like his world has come to an end, he was banished from Hell and was okay with it since he had his boyfriend on his side, but now, now he just wanted to crawl into a ball and disappear. Aziraphale himself told him to get out and never come back, he was certain that this was going to be the end of him.

He sat on a bench for a little while, he looked up to the sky and then down to the ground once again, he kicked some rock angrily "6000 fucking years" mumbled Crowley and clenched his fists so we wouldn't start tearing up "you've cried enough already" he said to himself in a very critical tone and closed his eyes for a bit in an attempt to relax.

He opened them again five or so minutes later when he felt once again the cold raindrops falling, he blinked a couple of times and looked around, shook his head and started walking once again but this time he had a place he wanted to be, a place he had in mind. He was still drunk, some would say more than before.

The rain was getting stronger but Crowley was confident, he'd get to where he wanted no matter what, after all it wasn't that far away.

Time passed quickly, he had just arrived at Saints James Park, he was standing in front of the bench he used to sit with Aziraphale, he hoped to see him there, waiting for him , eating a cone of vanilla ice cream or something, but there was no one there.

It was raining.

He was alone.

He sat on the bench , he put his arms around his knees, crawled in a ball and started crying silently and uncontrollably. That's the end he thought. Of course he knew he couldn't die but that wasn't the point.

He cried and cried and cried. He was cold from the rain but he didn't want nor did he have the strength to move so he just sat there

"Oh dear God" he heard a familiar voice and then felt a hand on his shoulder

"Aziraphale..?" Crowley whipped some tear away and tried to focus "A-a-angel.." he shuttered

"My dear ,you have been drinking, haven't you..?" Aziraphale seemed worried, he sat besides Crowley and he spread his wings so that they could protect both of them from the rain "you are wet to the bone, aren't you freezing?"

"N-no, I mean yes,but w-wait, w-what are you doing here?" Crowley was happy but he couldn't stop crying

"I figured you'd be here..and I've come to apologize, I've said some pretty rough things and I didn't gave you a chance to speak, and I'm sorry about that"

Crowley took a deep breath and looked Aziraphale right into his eyes "it's..it's fine, I'm just scared you know..I feel like I'm not good enough for you, we are totally opposites, and that scares me, you'll leave me, and I'll have no one, I've never been totally alone, from the start of this world we've always had each other and I ju-" 

"Baby.." Aziraphale interrupted "Don't be scared, I'm right here" he said and smiled gently as he stared deep into his partners beautiful demon eyes with love 

Crowley slowly started to get closer and closer to Aziraphale, and he looked him in the eyes , he still wasn't himself one hundred percent, he seemed lost and Aziraphale noticed 

"What's going on" he asked

Crowley sighed "What if they try to take you away? What if Gabriel comes to talk to you and you know talks you into going back with them.. I can't live without you Angel….I, I, I love you more than anything.."

"I feel in love with you for god's sake not them, I wouldn't trade what we have,I would never choose them over you , you have to realise that"  Aziraphale said and kissed him softly on the forehead as they were closing the gap between them

Time passed , it was still raining , but Crowley had dried clothes and he was warm in Aziraphale's hug, the sound of the rain echoed in their ears.

They didn't have to talk to each other,to feel great at one another's presence.

"How are you feeling Crowley, baby?" 

"I'm better , since you're here" he answered and smiled at him

"Well I'm glad, what do you say, let's go back to our apartment shall we? It's past midnight" Aziraphale was stroking his hand through Crowley's hair 

"Yeah let's do that, I'm exhausted" Crowley replied and then stretched his arms and yawned.

They stood up.

Crowley learned towards Aziraphale, and kissed him passionately on the lips, like it was their last " I wasn't lying when I said I loved you" he said and gave him a little smirk

"You're back, that's great" Aziraphale bubbled as he held hands with Crowley while they were walking home peacefully


End file.
